dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 74 (Dragon Ball Super)
Episode 74 is titled "For The Sake of Those He Loves! The Indomitable Great Saiyaman!!". Summary Jaco tries to fire both Great Saiyaman and Cocoa mistaking him for a Watagashi. Gohan takes his helmet off as Jaco realizes that it is him. Jaco asks Gohan what he has been up to and calling his costume lame. Jaco states a Watagashi, a mind parasite that takes over peoples heart. If one parasite takes over peoples' mind, it gives them superpowers causing their shirts to rip off in the process. And worst of all, the darker a host's heart, the stronger they get. All of Jaco's sensors tell him that the parasite is hiding right there on Earth. Gohan tells Jaco that if the world's at stake, say no more. They won't let this thing remain at large, he will get his father Goku for help. Jaco forces him to stop stating that the way things unfolded there, he has no choice but to explain it to him, but it is actually supposed to be a top-secret case. Jaco says that he will keep a little flying date a secret from his wife Videl. Gohan freaks out states that he isn't cheating on her. Cocoa and Great Saiyaman fly off to a tall building. Barry and Cocoa are having a chat with him claiming that she needs help with him, but he is way too busy with his personal trainer. He gets a phone call talking trashy with the caller. When Gohan and Cocoa are at the tall building, she kisses Gohan in the mouth while Barry Kahn is in another building taking a picture of him as Gohan fly off in embarrassment. Barry says that Gohan can really fly, and that he is the Great Saiyaman. Gohan is flying that it is almost morning now claiming that Video is gonna kill him. Gohan finally made it home with his wife. When Gohan sees five photos that are taken by Barry, he freaks out because Barry stalks in his house. He asked Barry where he got those photos, Barry states that he never would have suspected that he was the real Great Saiyaman. But that is not the only surprise. He gave the pictures to both Videl and Gohan, as he looked at the photo of he and Cocoa kissing each other, he then freaks out saying "Videl, it's not what it looks like-" Barry then goes to Video saying that he knows that it is a lot to take in, show business can corrupt men with all the money and fame, and hot, flexible girls throwing themselves at her, most guys couldn't help themselves, cheating the first chance they can get, and he feels bad for her. Video then starts tearing up all the photos into pieces, making Barry upset. Barry says that he is gonna tell the whole world that Gohan was the real Great Saiyaman, he will make it so the paparazzi hyenas hound Gohan's family every moment for the rest of their lives. Gohan goes to Barry telling him that he will always love his movies, and to leave before he wakes up his daughter Pan. Barry tells him that he does not tell him what to do; only he will tell him what to do. Gohan furiously shoves Barry to the wall (Barry yells "Not the face." to Gohan in the dub). Gohan impatiently tells Barry to get out of his house. Barry is outside humiliated saying that he does not care if Gohan is a superhero, he does not disrespect him, he's a superstar Barry Kahn because he's rich and famous, still reads under twenty, and that he should worship him until Watagashi takes over Barry's mind. Characters in Order of Appearance * Goku * ChiChi * Gohan * Goten * Videl * Mr. Hercule * Jaco * Pan * Barry Kahn * Watagashi Arc Navigation English Cast * Sean Schemmel as Goku * Kyle Hebert as Gohan, Great Saiyaman * Kara Edwards as Videl, Goten * Robert McCollum as Barry Kahn * Chris Rager as Mr. Satan * Todd Haberkorn as Jaco * Doc Morgan as Narrator * Cynthia Cranz as ChiChi Quotes 'Gohan: '''Barry, I'll always love your movies, but you'll need to leave before you wake up my kid! '''Barry Kahn: '''YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, STUNTMAN! I TELL YOU WHAT TO DO- (Gohan shoves Barry to the wall) Not the face... '''Gohan: '(losing his patience) For the last time Barry, get out! 'Barry Khan: '(slams his car furious) I DON'T CARE IF HE'S A SUPERHERO, YOU DON'T DISRESPECT ME! I'M SUPERSTAR BARRY KAHN! I'M RICH! I'M FAMOUS! I STILL READ FOR UNDER 20! WELL, I'LL SHOW HIM WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU CROSS AN ACTOR WITH 4 MILLION FOLLOWERS ON SOCIAL- (gets possessed by Watagashi) Site Navigation Category:Future Trunks Arc Episodes